Unknown Figure
Introduction I am Heinrich Cawl. I am a detective working at a local precinct. Funny enough, I used to dream of being an engineer since I am good with electronics but my parents made me be a detective since I have good observation skills. Alright, enough of my past. In my job, I solved 63 cases of mysterious disappearances to mid-class serial killers. But on the 64th, it's when everything changed. Intro of the 64th Case My boss went to my place and told me I will be the lead detective for a murder case. My boss sent me a file regarding the case. Here is how it looks like. So I decided to investigate so that I can find who murdered the nephew of the boss. Scene of the Crime I knocked on the door. The mother of the victim showed up. I immediately observed the mother cried so much due to dried tear marks on her face. This is a paraphrased version of the conversation when I talked to the mother. Mother: Oh, you must be the detective my friend was talking about. Me: Do you mean my boss? Mother: Yes. Why would someone do this to my child?? Why?? Me: Do not worry, I will investigate and find who did this. Mother: Thank you so much. I don't know how much I am grateful you are here. Me: Do not bother, please show me where you found Albert. Mother: Alright End of conversation I went to the victim's room. I wished I would forget the horrible imagery that burned in my mind when I saw his room. As I entered the room, the room gave a foul stench of blood. I saw dried blood on the bed and on the floor. In the middle of the room, there is a computer and a TV. I can observe that he is a person who loves playing games since he has many "apps" in his computer and his console. I don't get the feeling of being watched but somehow I do. When I search for clues, I feel like a person is watching me, spectating me and ready to pop out of nowhere. I checked the closet, that's where I found most clues. I found a knife hidden in one of the jacket hanging. The blood on the blade is still fresh. I found blood stains everywhere on the floor of the closet. It's wiped but I used one of the equipment that can detect blood when it's wiped or "erased". I went back to the precinct and I asked my friend who is an analyst for fingerprints to search if there are marks. I checked the computer, I saw many documents and games that are scattered around his desktop. I wish that he would simply organize them. Oh well, I found an odd file though. The file name is Detective.exe. I opened it just to see what will happen. As soon I run the exe, the door slammed shut and I was trapped. I got knocked out and I woke up strapped on a chair and a computer is in front of me. I heard one person saying that he will experiment me on a virtual game. That's all I remember before I got hooked up to the game. The "Game" I was greeted with the name of the game which is Minecraft. It sounds pretty familiar and I hear many of my friends still play that game. I gave it a shot, I pressed the play button and I was redirected to a blocky world. I immediately assumed that this is a survival game and the objective is self-explanatory. I did what I needed to do until I found a person. It had a name tag with the name, "Death". I approached him and this is the conversation. Me: Who are you? Death: Who are you? Me: Really, who are you? Death: Really, who are you? Me: I am Heinrich, now what's your name? Death: Trebla, what brings you here? Me: I have no idea, all I know that I was hooked up to a virtual game. Death: I will be straight, I killed Albert and his soul is in the game. He is a character but he will be known soon. Me: Why? Why him? Death: You will know the truth as you move on. End of conversation Escaping the "Game" I questioned myself who is Trebla, specifically around 34 times. I just realized that Trebla is the reverse version of Albert. Not only that, Trebla used to be a victim on one of my cases where she got abused around and decided to hang herself. I explored the blocky world where I found a tunnel with a bright light ahead. I went to the tunnel and I saw signs. The description of the signs are the following. Sign 1: I know you are reading this. Do you know what happened, do you? Sign 2: Albert.... Albert is one of the people that abused me. Sign 3: I loved Minecraft, I used to make many things to forget the horrible past. Sign 4: That's when I decided to do something really GOOD. Sign 5: I killed Albert by luring him to a trap. Sign 6: I hooked his soul on the internet and I made him kill himself. Sign 7: Good part was I am the mysterious figure that was watching you. Sign 8: As you are reading this, I am roaming around to take revenge on those who abused me. Sign 9: When I am done, I will do my ultimate plan. You will never know the plan. Sign 10: That's the truth, have fun. I saw Albert in front of me. He is wearing a bluish greenish shirt with blue pants and grey shoes. He has white eyes which till now I don't know the cause. He has the stab wounds like I saw in the case log and a burn mark in his back. Albert said that he can't go because he is trapped. He claims his soul belongs to Notch. I woke up in the real world on my bed. I have the feeling of being watched. I immediately informed the boss that his nephew died by possession of soul and/or suicide. My boss believed me and he said that he will investigate the case himself also. Little did I know, he got killed in the middle of the night with the same marks like Albert. I don't know what to do. Clues are being clueless and I need to find the truth immediately. Truth Discovered Since one of the clues I got was Minecraft, I decided to search it up in the internet. It is a game and I decided to buy the game and play to investigate. I played and somehow, it redirect me to the same world I encountered before. I found Albert, my boss and Trebla. This time, the bodies of Albert and my boss look the same. The shirt, the pants, the shoes, the eyes, stab wounds and everything. They are identical. Trebla stated that I will be next if I investigate any further just like how Trebla dealt with my boss. Trebla said that they will be Herobrine so they can be hated by users who plays Minecraft. As soon Trebla says that she will be watching me, my computer crashed. I reboot it and Minecraft was gone. I shut down the case immediately. After that case, I have the feeling of being watched. I don't know if it is Trebla who is doing this but for the sake of my sanity and myself, I just ignore that feeling. Epilogue Case 64 was never solved and I won't go back there. But the things I will say, you must follow. When you see "Herobrine", please reload whatever your world is called and they will go away. I researched Herobrine from a reliable source that they can lure you to a trap and you will be one of them so that you can join their suffering. It's just weird that when you play Minecraft, you have the feeling of being watched from somewhere. Trust me, when you are feeling watched, pause what you are doing and check your surroundings, she might be somewhere. She is the unknown figure. Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Horror